las locuras y el amor
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: La academia de fairy tail mejor conocida por todas sus ocurrencias y locuras es la mayor academia que exite en japon, tokyo, me pregunto que cosas les pasaran a nuestros estudiantes ademas en esta acedamia veran comedia, romance y locuras, asi que es pero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy eh traido una historia de fairy tail, tipo estudiantil, donde Habra romance y comedia incluyendo algunas peleas. me pregunto que cosas pasaran aqui, en esta extrana y loca academia**

**nota: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su dueno Hiro Mashima, por cierto para que la historia sea major, esta historia tiene un opening (para que sea mas entretenidad y por cierto esta historia es original mia, no hay copia).**

**soudutrack: nama mizuki- opening I- cosmic love **

* * *

Capitulo: I, "el primer beso"

Tokyo, japon 7:40

En la ciudad de Tokyo, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro para algunos ir a sus trabajos y otros a su colegios, al ser lunes del mes de agosto, mes de entras a clases, y mes donde se podian ver los cerezos de sakura.

En uno de los edificios de esta la ciudad de Tokyo en unos de sus apartamentos se podia ver a una chica de cabello rubios dormer tranquilamente, cuando repentinamente su celular comenzo a sonar con el sonido de la cancio de nana mizuki cosmic love. la chica se removia debajo de sus sabanas blancas con la intecion de no querer levantarse, hasta que el sonido de su celular comenzaba a molestarle y cojiendolo miro la hora.

-son las 7:40...- la chica dio un bostezo y se levanto hasta quedar sentada y miro de Nuevo la hora y reacciono- SON LAS 7:40!(o.o!), plue por que no me despertaste?- pregunto a plue el que estaba recostado en su cama, temblando (nota: no se describirlo asi que solo busquen a plue (-.-)/), a lo que este solo miraba a lucy.

-pu...-

La chica de nombre lucy heartifilia se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo de la cama dirijiendose al bano, y mirandose al espejo

-como no me di cuenta de que hora era y ademas llegare tarde y para el colmo hoy es mi primer dia de clases- se dijo para si a la vez que cojia un cepillo de color rosa y comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes despues de haberle ponido la pasta, para en unos minutos haber acabado de cepillarse.

- tengo que peinarme el cabello!- se grito para si, a la vez que veia su cabello hecho un desastre- ooh, nunca voy a llegar a tiempo

En otro apartamento que estaba al ensima de el otro, dormia un chico de cabello de rosas, mordiendo una almuada a la vez que balbuseaba

-esta carne es deliciosa~~-

-natsu depierta ya!- hablo un nino de cabello Azul, llevando puesto un delantal de peces y debajo un abrigo blanco con un pantalon corto Azul. el chico de por lo menos unos 8 a~os continuo en hablar al momento daba un suspiro- AH, no va a despertar y eso que llegara tarde...muy bien tendre que hacer eso.

-NATSU! DESPIERTA!- grito el chico al oido del chico de cabello rosas, a lo que este se sorprendia

-AAHH! HAPPY! no me grites- respondio el chico, al nino que tenia enfrente.

-y que quieres que haga no te despertabas ademas, vas a llegar tarde a clases son las 7:40 de la manana- les respondio happy con calma

-ah, no quiero ir- dijo natsu mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almuada que tenia antes y se volteaba de lado

-en serio?, no quieres que llame a erza y le diga que no quisiste ir hoy-le dijo happy con una sonrisa.

-e-erza?- pregunto natsu a lo que se quitaba la almhuada de ensima y miraba a happy

-si, y que pena tal vez erza te haga "_eso" _cierto o me equivoco?-

-"_eso"?- _volvio a preguntarse natsu y recordaba a la vez que sudaba frio- no quiero hacer "_eso" _de Nuevo, ah!- natsu se levanto de golpee, pero al mismo tiempo se cayo al piso, ya que sus piernas se enredaron con las sabanas que rodaban por el piso.

-auch!- grito natsu, tratando de levantarse del suelo, happy solo lo miraba con una gota estilo anime (-.-U)- happy, por que no me llamaste?- reclamo natsu mientras se dirijia corriendo al bano.

-y que quieres que haga yo, si te eh llamado 8 veces esta manana!- respondio happy.

-arr! donde esta mi uniforme?- se preguntaba natsu desesperado revolteando miles de cosas a la vez que happy solo tenia la Mirada puesta en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y pensaba:

_"natsu...se te olvido que pusiste el uniforme ensima de la silla anoche -.-U"_

En el apartamento que le quedaba debajo a natsu, lucy ya habia terminado de cepillarse, y cambiarse poniendose un uniforme de falda color rosa con una raya fina blanca, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro de manga larga con botones dorados y con el sello en dorado de la academia fairy tail, un par de medias blancas y unos zapatos marron oscuro y su cabello recojido al lado de su cabeza en una coleta atada a una cinta rosa, ademas de un par de arêtes que llevaba puesto en forma de corazon.

-listo!- se dijo para si contenta, mientras se miraba en el espejo- y lo hice en solo 5 minutos, ahora a irme si no llegare tarde

Lucy salio del bano y se dirijio hacia su cuarto donde las paredes eran de un color rosa y el piso era color blanco.

-bueno, plue me voy, hoy es mi primer dia asi que deseame suerte- le dijo lucy mientras cojia su mochila color rosa, sus llaves del apartamento a la vez que caminaba en direccion a la cocina, donde miro su reloj que llevaba puesto donde marcaban las - no puede ser se hizo tan tarde!, ah, me voy adios plue!

Plue solo la miro irse por la puerta, para luego mirar ensima de la mesa un caja de Benton, cubrida por una tela blanca llena de estrellitas

-pu...-

Mientras en el apartamento de natsu y happy minutos despues, natsu estaba terminando de ponerse su uniforme una camisa blanca, un chaleco de manga larga negro, un pantalon de tela negro, unas ,medias negras y unos tenis color blanco.

-natsu, vas llegar tarde- le dijo happy que estaba en la cocina comiendose un empardedado de pan con pescado

-y que quieres que haga- le respondio natsu, mientras buscaba su mochila color rojo con bordes negro- ademas y tu no deberias estar en la escuela tambien?

-bueno, yo entro a las 8:30, aye!- les respondio happy sonriente.

-mmm-

-ademas, son las 7:47, erza se va a a molestar mucho

-ahh!- reacciono de Nuevo natsu, donde ya teniendo puesta su mochila fue a la cocina donde estaba happy, y cojio sus llaves que estaban ensima y una tostada que habia en un plato ensima de la mesa al lado de happy.

-mf..vuoy- dijo natsu mientras salia por la puerta

-no hables con una tostada en la boca y natsu! se te olvida el almuerso

-oh, cierto- respondio natsu, mientras lo cojia y lo metia en su mochila, happy miraba el reloj con forma de pez que estaba en la pared

-natsu, son las 7:49, erza no se va a enojar, te va a matar mejor dicho-

-arr, tengo que ir me ya!- se dijo natsu antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla de golpee.

-pobre, no llegara a tiempo- fue lo unico que dijo happy antes de continuar comiendo sus tostadas o emparedados con pescado- pescado! aye!

En las calles de la ciudad de tokyo lucy corria para poder llegar a tiempo a clases

-no puedo cree que perdi el tren, y eso que la escuela queda tan lejos!- se reclamo lucy- ah, tengo que ver como llego a tiempo

Al mismo tiempo natsu corria por otra calle

-no llegare a tiempo asi que tomare un atajo- se dijo para si natsu, mientras doblaba una esquina, para entrar en un callejo donde corriendo vio la salida-oh, ya veo la luz

Natsu estaba contento porque podria salir al fin del callejon y llegar a tiempo, pero las cosas del destino no querian no se dio cuenta de que al dslir del callejon choco con alguien y termnino cayendo al piso, dejandolo sin reaccionar bien hasta que al fin reaccion se dio cuenta de estaba ensima de alguien en una posicion muy comprometedora y que sus labios estaban unidos a algo eso sorprendio a natsu que lo hizo separarse del beso

-que?- se pregunto mientras veia una chica de ojos color chocolate debajo de el

-m-mi...-balbuseaba lucy roja como un tomate- mi-i p-prime-er b-beso

-eh? oye que haces debajo de mi?- pregunto natsu con naturalida como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo que dijo lucy

-tu-tu-tu...

-oye y por que estas roja?- pregunto de nuevo natsu

-quitate de ensima mio pervetido!- grito lucy, mientras empujaba a natsu y lo quitaba de ensima suyo de golpee

-no me toques!- lo volvio a respondiar a la vez que le pegaba un cachetada y le dejaba la cara con la marca de una mano toda roja

-oye que te pasa!- le reclamo natsu por la cachetada que le dio lucy

-me besaste!- le respondio lucy todavia roja

-ah, te refieres a eso y?-

-COMO QUE Y!?- le reclamo ahora lucy molesta parandose de golpee

-por que estas roja, ademas solo era un beso, ni que fuera la gran cosa- les respondio natsu muy calmado

-T-tu...-lucy iba a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba extranados, mientras murmuraba- no puede ser...

-ah! verdad!- reacciono natsu parandose de golpee- tengo que irme o llegare tarde

-o-oye! espera!- le reclamo lucy de nuevo al ver que se iba corriendo

-lo siento!- fue lo unico que le respondio natsu sonriente

-que...quien era el?- se pregunto lucy extranada, a la vez que recordaba su cabello rosa- su cabello es rosa...cierto! voy a llegar tarde!

Lucy se fue corriendo para no llegar tarde, sin darse cuenta de que muchas cosas pasaran mas adelante.

* * *

**Ending-**

**EL SHOW DE HAPPY ^^)/**

**Un estudio donde hay una pantalla enorme, las paredes son de un color verde claro, y el piso de madera, con un gran escritorio y una silla giratoria estaba sentado happy**

**HAPPY: bueno ese fue el primer episodio de esta entretenida, loca, y divertida comedia de romance ^^)/, bueno me presento a todos yo soy su presentador happy! (:3) *aplausos se escuchan* ****les informare de todas las ocurrencias que pasaran con nuestros protagonistas en esta historia, asi que espero que todos nos llevemos bien.**

**Happy *vestido de una camisa blanca, con una colbata azul, con peces en esta, y unos pantalones cortos color azul oscuro con unas botas marron oscuro y agarrando un microfono***

**HAPPY: muy bien, ya nuestros protagonistas tu vieron su primer encuento, aunque de una forma muy extranan pero esperemos ver que cosas pasaran en el proximo capitulo asi que me despido, mi nombre es happy y les adios! AYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**soundutrack: nama mizuki- opening I- cosmic love **

* * *

CAPITULO: II "conociendonos"

La academia fairy tail, en la cuidad de Tokyo, japon conocida por sus unica forma de ser entre educacion es excelente y su comportamiento, bueno...en eso...no se sabria explicar.

En los pasillos de la academia se podia ver a una chica de cabello Rubio suspirando, parada en de espalda en uno de los salones, mientras en su mente pensaba:

(N/A: aqui para que tenga mas animos le puse un soundtrack: es Tohoho...de Rosario vampire XD, busquenlo le da mas animo a esta parte)

_"por llegar tarde, me dejaron afuera como castigo, quien pensaria que en mi primer dia y ya seria castigada..."_

Lucy suspiro y comenzo a recordar lo que paso minutos antes.

_-senorita, heartifilia, que es esta hora de llegada- le reclamo una mujer de cabello rosa, y ojos rojos, vestia una falda blanca larga, un chaleco de manga larga blanco y unos zapatos mujer de nombre polyushka, miraba seriamente a lucy._

_-d-disculpe es que se me hizo tarde...-le respondio lucy apenada_

_-esa no es escusa, senorita heartifilia!- le reclamo de Nuevo polyushka, la maestro encargada de dar historia en el salon de clases de lucy_

_-lo siento mucho!- se diculpo lucy_

_-esta bien, solo porque es su primer dia se quedara toda la hora de clase afuera entendido?-_

_-s-si!-respondio lucy_

_-bien, no quiero escuchar reclamos- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de entras por la puerta del salon y dejar a lucy fuera de este._

-da miedo...-se dijo para si lucy (-.-U)

-ahh! por culpa de ese chico de cabello rosa, me dejaron afuera, aunque de todos modos hubiera llegado tarde!- reclamo lucy para si misma

(nota: fin del soundtrack)

-otra vez llegue tarde, erza me matara- dijo una voz al lado de lucy sorprendiendola- y la vieja polyushka no me dejara entrar

"_eh? alguien llego tarde como yo, quien sera?- _se pregunto lucy volteando su cara a ver quien era, cuando vio a la persona su cara estaba sorprendida

-t-tu-u TU!-dijo casi en grito lucy senalando a la persona que tenia al lado

-eh?- fue la reccion de natsu extranado- tu eres...te conosco?

-eres el pervertido de esta manana!- le reclamo lucy- como pudiste quitarme...m-mi...prim-er beso...-esto ultimo lo dijo para si, con las mejillas rojas recordando lo que paso

-tu eres...te conosco?- pregunto natsu, serenamte

-IDIOTA!- grito lucy, enojada al ver la pregunta de natsu y cayendo ensima de natsu ahorcandolo con las manos

-e-esper-a, d-détente- era las palabras que salian de la boca de natsu

-CALLENSE!- grito enojada polyushka desde la puerta

-H-HAI- reacciono lucy quitandose de ensima de natsu y dejando de ahorcarlo para terminar senta en el piso del susto que le dio polyushka

-no quiero escuchar este escandalo de Nuevo entendido!?

-SI!- respondieron los dos a la vez, mientras polyushka volvia a entrar al salon cerrando la puerta detras de si

-oye, que te pasa?- le reclamo natsu

-que como que me pasa?, por tu culpa llegue tarde, no lo ves- le respondio lucy enojada

-por mi culpa?!- se pregunto para si natsu- oye, por tu llegaras tarde no quiere decir que sea mi culpa

-si, claro

-no les dije que se callen!- grito enojada de Nuevo polyushka, asustando a natsu y a lucy- y como castigo se quedaran a fuera de clase todo el dia!

-eh?- se extranaron los dos, para luego polyuska volver a entrar en el salon de clases, cerrando la puerta detras de si.

-no puede ser, mi primer dia y ya fui castigada- se dijo para si lucy en lamento, a la vez que natsu la miraba extranado.

Mientras en el departamento de natsu y happy, happy estaba sentado terminando de guardas sus cosas cuando vio algo en la mesa que lo hizo suspirar al ver una bufanda de color blanco con escamas de dragon

-realmente...natsu puede ser tan olvidadizo, se le olvido su bufanda- se dijo happy para si, acercandose a ella y cojiendola

-ahora tender que llevarsela,aye- dando otro suspiro happy cojio su mochila de color Azul, y salio con la bufanda en las manos, por la puerta, cerrandola detras de si y guardando un llavero en su bolsillo

-muy bien, a llevarle esto a natsu! aye!- se dijo para si happy, para luego dirijirse a la academia de fairy tail.

Regrensando con natsu y lucy, estos estaban sentados en el piso sin decir media palabra, ya que polyushka los habia mandado a callar sin reclamo alguno, y ya habian pasado como 10 minutos, siendo las 8:05 pm de la manana.

-etto...yo me llamo lucy, lucy heartifilia y tu?- pregunti lucy tratando de buscar conversacion entre los dos

-yo soy natsu, natsu dragneel- respondio natsu, con tranquilidad mirando el cielo Azul que se lograba ver por las vetanas grandes de vidrio que tenian los pasillos

-mucho gusto natsu- le dijo lucy con una sonrisa

-igual, luigui-le respondio natsu con una sonrisa tambien

-es lucy-le corrigio lucy

-si, claro.

"_idiota..."_pensaba lucy mirando a otro lado

En la entrada de la academia estaba happy caminando por los pasillos a ver si vei a natsu.

-donde estara?-se preguntaba

-aquien buscas?-pregunto una dulce voz detras de happy, sobresaltando a este

-mira!- dijo sorprendido y sonriente al ver a una chica de largo pelo blanco y liso donde ligeramente ondulado en las dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que llevaba lucy, solo que sus zapatos eran negros y sus medias tambien

-hola, happy- respondio mirajane sonriendo

-oh, mira que bueno que te veo- le dijo acercandose a ella- podrias devolverle su bufanda a natsu, se le olvido

-sabes que natsu es un poco despitado

-y eso que no lo encuentro y se me hace tarde, pero se las podrias dar?- le pregunto

-claro- le respondio mira, cojiendo la bufanda que happy le daba

-bueno me tengo que ir, adios mira!- le dijo happy corriendo por donde vino

-adios happy- les respondio mira- muy bien, ahora creo que buscare a natsu.

Mirajane se fue caminando en la direccion contraria, en busca de natsu, mientras este estaba afuera del salon con lucy al lado.

-oye, luigui- le llamo natsu mirando el cielo, a la vez que estaba sentado en el piso

-es lucy!- le corrigió, mientras estaba sentada al lado de el, con sus rodillas juntas- y que quieres?

-quieres almorzar?- le pregunto ahora mirandola

-almorzar?- se extrano lucy, con una gota estilo anime- pero no siquiera son las 10:00 para eso

-es que me muero de hambre~~-reprocho natsu como un nino, interrumpiendola

-bueno estabien, creo...-lucy hiba a continuar cuando su estomago rugio

-parece que no soy el unico con hambre- le dijo natsu

-callate!, es eso lo que no pude desayunar porque se me hacia tarde para llegar-le respoondio lucy

-si, claro- fue lo unico que dijo natsu con una sonrisa comenzo a buscar en su mochila su comida o major dicho bento

Luego de dar un suspiro de cansancio y seguir escuchando se estomago rugir lucy comenzo a buscar en su mochila y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- no esta! deje mi almuerzo, no puede

-eh? que pasa luigui?- le pregunto extranado natsu,

-deje mi almuerzo- le respondio lucy casi por llorar- y me muero de hambre

-oh, si quieres te doy del mio- le dijo natsu sonriente pasandole un bento que llevaba en las manos

-tu...-iba a llorar lucy de la alegria cuando

-quien les dijo que podian almorzar en hora de clase?- pregunto polyushka apareciendo detras de lucy de la nada

-eh?...-era lo unico que salia de la boca de lucy ya que ella y natsu temblaban de miedo

-A LA DIRECCION!-le grito polyushka hacienda que natsu y lucy se levantaran de golpee y salieran corriendo, con sus mochilas al agarre

-SI!-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

EN la direccion de la academia, estaba sentado frenta un escrito estaba un senor bajito mas bajito que happy, de cabello blanco y su bigote tambien, el senor vestia de una camisa blanca con una chaleco rojo sin mangas, y unos pantalones azul, con unos zapatos senor los miraba a natsu y lucy seriamente que estaban sentados frente a el en dos sillas que estabn frente al escritorio de color marron.

-entonces, digamen, primero: llegan tarde, siendo su primer dia senorita heartifilia y de ti natsu, ya es comun-hablo Makarov dreyar el sub-director de la academia de fairy tail

-pues la verdad...-lucy trataba decir algo, cuando natsu la interrumpio

-oye, Viejo! como que es normal que llegue yo tarde- le reclamo natsu

- y Segundo: comen en el aula de clase, es cierto lo que me dijo la profesora- continuo hablando Makarov inorando a natsu

-pues si- le respondio lucy apenda con la cabeza agachada

-si, Viejo- le respondio natsu tambien mirando para otro lado

-ah, la verdad deberia castigarlos dejandolos en detencion por una semana, pero porque es el primer dia los perdonare por hoy- dijo Makarov dando un suspiro, haciendo que natsu y lucy se emosionaran y lo miraran a el- pero que quede como avertencia que no vuelvan a llegar tarde entendido?

-si!- le respondieron los dos a la vez sonriente

-muy bien, pueden irse- les dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Viejo- le dijo natsu sonriente

-muchas gracias- le dijo tambien lucy,sonriendo

-disculpe?- dijo una voz detras de la puerta de la direccion

-oh, pase- contest Makarov- mira, que bueno verte

-si, disculpe por no venir a tiempo- se disculpo mira

-no,no importa

-hola, mira!- dijo natsu metiendose en la conversacion

-hola, natsu- le respondio sonriente- ah, verdad natsu toma, happy te trajo esto-

-ah, mi bufanda!- reacciono natsu cojiendola y poniendosela- gracias, mira

-de nada

"_no puede ser! ella es mirajane!" _se dijo para si lucy en sus pensamientos viendolos hablar _"esto es sorprendente ella es la estudiante de la cual hablan, ella es inteligente y bella ademas de ser la ganadora de voleiball y haber participado en muchas obras, es increible poder verla!"_

-oh y tu eres una nueva estudiante, cierto?- pregunto mira mirando a lucy

-s-si!- respondio lucy

-yo soy mirajane strauss y tu?-

-yo soy lucy heartifilia, mucho gusto, mira-san- le respondio lucy

-mucho gusto lucy- le dijo tambien mira

-por cierto, ya que terminaron de presentarse, mira me trajiste lo que te pedi- le pido Makarov a mira, a lo que esta contesto con la cabeza en senal que si- muy bien lucy podrias acercarte a mira, por favor

-hai

-bien, mira puedes ponerselo- le pidio y con una sonrisa mira pregunto-donde lo quieres lucy?

-el que?-pregunto extranada

-es un tatuaje que todos los estudiantes de esta academia llevaban para asi saber que pertenecen a ella- le respondio Makarov

-oh, pues en la mano derecha- respondio lucy y mira le puso un tatuaje o marca con un tipo de marcador con la forma de hada, de color rosa.

-waoo!- era la sorpresa de lucy al verlo

-bienbenida a fairy tail lucy- le dijo Makarov

-gracias- respondio ella muy alegre viendo su tatuaje.

Las horas pasaron y natsu y lucy regresaron a su salon, con una advertencia de polyushka, igual que mira regresaba al clases en la academia acabaron a las 3:00 pm de la tarde todos se fueron a sus casas, ecepto natsu y lucy ya que tenian que copier toda la clase que polyushka dio y eso los hizo salir a las 5:34 (autora: son muchas clases -.-U) ya despues de haber terminado toda natsu y lucy se fueron por caminos separados, aunque no saben que viven en el mismo edificio.

-hoy fue un dia muy entretenido me pregunto que cosas mas pasaran- se dijo alegre para si, lucy, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

**EL SHOW DE HAPPY ^^)/**

**HAPPY: muy bien a todos ese fue el Segundo capitulo, uno muy interesante verdad? *sonriendo* pero bueno hoy en este show voy hablarles un poco de nuestros protagonistas, primero: hablaremos sobre natsu! aye!**

***sacando un espediente lleno de papeles y revisandolo***

**NOMBRE: Natsu dragneel**

**EDAD: 18 a~os**

**ESTADO: soltero**

**VIVE: en un departamento conmigo *se senala happy alegre***

**ACTITUD: problematico,pelea demasiado, castigado mas de una vez, destruyo la cocina de la escuela, un buen amigo cuando se lo propone igual que Buena gente**

**-y como no lo han expulsado?- se pregunto happy (-w-)*gota anime*-sigamos**

**FAMILIARES: igneel (padre adoptivo) happy (hijo adoptivo)**

**GUSTOS: la carne, las peleas, las bromas, el fuego ect**

**Disgusto: los transportes**

**Rivales: gray fullbuster**

**CALIFICACIONES: lenguaje: 2.4 matematica: 4.1 historia: 0.5 quimica: 2.3 deportes: 9.8**

**-que calificaciones mas malas ecepto en deporte pero, es increible que pase de curso, pero bueno mi tiempo a terminado asi que me despido de todos asi que adios, AYE! **

***alegre se despide***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno eh regresado con el capitulo 3 ^^U aunque me tarde mucho es que la imaginacion no me surge muy bien, pero bueno aqui lo tienen y disfrutenlo**

* * *

**soundutrack: nama mizuki- opening I- cosmic love**

CAPITULO: III "mi vecino"

Japon, Tokyo 8:23 PM

En el apartamento de lucy, se podia ver a esta sentada en una silla de madera blanca, frente a una mesa del mismo color.

-entonces, alguien me puede explicar que acaba de pasar?- (¬_¬) pregunto ella mirando a natsu y happy que estaban sentados frente a ella.

-bueno, que quieres que te diga?- le pregunto happy sonriente mirandola. (:3)

-que hacen en mi casa?!- les reclamo lucy (Ò.Ó)

-bueno, somo vecinos no?- le dijo natsu muy calmado- es comun que los vecinos se visiten, no happy?

-aye!- respondio happy :3

-si, si, lo se pero...-iba a continuar lucy, pero termino la oracion en su mente: "_como paso esto? (TT^TT)"_

_Recordando que horas antes, ella venia caminando por las calles, siendo ya de tarde para llegar a su apartamento y asi poder descansar del dia tan cansado que tubo._

_-al fin, podre descansar- se dijo lucy para si dando un suspiro- espero nunca jamas volverme a encontrarme con ese chico de cabellos rosas de esta manana y por su culpa perdi mi pri-rimer b-be-so- lo ultimo se dijo lucy con las mejillas rojas_

_-n-no v-volvere a i-ir en tre-en...-dijo una voz tartamudiando delante de lucy, haciendo que ella mirara hacia donde era que probenia la voz y la impression que tuvo la dejo con la boca abierta_

_-no puede ser...-se dijo para si, mirando a la persona que iba delante de ella medio mareado- tu,tu,tu..._

_-eh?- fue la reaccion de natsu al ver a lucy frente de ella, y recuperandose de su mareo._

_-no puede ser!- dijo lucy, sin creer lo que veia- vives aqui?! (o.o)!_

_-ah, si- le respondio a natsu muy normal_

_-esto es una broma cierto-dijo para si, casi en llanto, para luego dirijirse a su apartamento seguida de natsu, hasta que este llego al suyo, hacienda que lucy pensara para si misma- esto es una broma muy mala el vive debajo de mi!..._

_Despues de natsu haber entrado a su apartamento, y lucy en el suyo._

_Regresando a la realida, lucy todavia pensaba en su mente lo que estaba pasando, reganandose en el interior: "por que? por que? hize algo malo para mereser esto?..."_

Mientras lucy pensaba, natsu y happy la miraban extrandos

-verdad, tu eres?- pregunto lucy reaccionando al darse cuenta de que no conocia a happy,

-yo soy happy- le respondio este muy contento

-oh, ya veo, mucho gusto happy, yo soy lucy- le dijo lucy sonriente ^^

-igual lucy, aye!-

-oye, por cierto- la llamo natsu, interrupiendola

-si?-

-no tienes algo de comer?- le pregunto natsu con su estomago rugiendo del hambre, a la vez que lucy tenia una gota estilo anime (-.-U)

-y no tienes algo de pescado- pregunto ahora happy

-no tengo pescado ni nada de comer porque hace poco acabo de mudarme y que persona con sentido del juicio viene a las nueve de la noche a pedir algo de cenar?- pregunto lucy molesta de Nuevo (Ò.Ó)

-bueno, somos vecinos y los vecinos comparten la comida y la cena- le respondio natsu

-claro que no!- les reclamo lucy de Nuevo- los "vecinos" si se pueden llamar ustedes no vienen a esta hora y menos a pedir (e_e)

-no podemos hacer nada a natsu se le olvido comprar la cena- dijo happy simplemente

-oye! el que tenia que comprarla hoy, eras tu happy- le dijo natsu a happy

-no es cierto, yo la compre ayer- le respondio happy

-y yo la semanda pasada, y la otra tambien!

-pero yo aun asi la compre antes de ayer tambien, asi que tocaba hoy!

-no eras tu!

-tu!

-no,tu!

-ya basta!- se interpuso lucy en la discucion que se armaba entre happy y natsu- no me interesa quien no la compro hoy ni ayer, solo quiero saber por que yo?

-por que somos vecinos- le respondio natsu sonriente

-cierto, aye!- le respondio igual happy sonriente

"_otra vez con el tema de los vecinos, todo esto es mi culpa si nos lo hubiera dejado entrar..."_se reclamo lucy por dentro recordando lo que paso minutos antes.

_Minutos antes lucy estaba en su habitacion secandose el cabello con la tualla blanca, y mirandose en el espejo_

_-quien pensaria que somos vecinos y lo mejor el vive a bajo de mi, que mas podria pasar en un solo dia-_

_Despues decir eso para si, y de haber terminado ponerse una franela blanca, con un pantalon de tela rosa, y su ropa interior, ademas de haber dejado su cabello suelto para que terminara de secarse_

_-listo- se dijo para si, cuando el timbre comenzo a sonar repentinamente- quien sera?...ya voy!_

_Lucy se dirijio hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver a dos personas paradas frente a esta_

_-realmente tengo que dejar de decir eso- se dijo para si para luego ver a natsu vestido de una franela roja y unos short negros con uns sandalias de marron oscuro, y su tipica bufanda blanca de escamas y happy vestido con su abrigo blanco y sus pantalones cortos azules con unas sandalias azules. sonrientes mirandola con una plato cada uno en la mano._

Regresando a la realidad.

-pero aun asi, lucy no tienes nada de comer en serio?- pregunto una natsu muy hambriento

-no- le respondio lucy calmada, con los ojos cerrados para no mirarlos y al abrir uno vio que los dos morian de hambre y dando un suspiro hablo

-esta bien, pedire algo de comer-

-en serio?- preguntaron los dos emocionados

-si, llamare a un restaurante para ver si me pueden traer algo de ramen- dijo lucy mas calmada, parandose de la silla y dirijiendose a la sala donde estaba el telefono inalambrico

-yo quiero sushi!- dijo happy alegre

-yo quiero ramen!

-y onigiri!

-tambien sashimi!

-ya basta los dos!- les grito lucy para luego comenza a llamar al restaurante

-disculpe, podria mandarme una orden?-pregunto lucy amablemente por el telefono

-muy bien, bien yo quiero dos ordenes de ramen, dos de sushi, una de onigiri por favor- pidio lucy, mientras se escuchaban murmullos por el telefono- ok, gracias, en 10 minutos cierto? bien eso es todo.

Despues de terminar de pedir lucy colgo el telefono en sus sitio

-listo, bien chicos ya pedi- lucy iba a continuar hablando cuando se fijo que natsu y happy no estaban en sus sitios- a donde fueron?

Lucy comenzo a buscar por todos lados viendo si veia a natsu y happy, hasta que escucho un ruido que provenia de su habitacion

-no me digas que...-diciendo eso se dirijio la mas rapido que pudo a su habitacion y la escena que vio casi la deja sin alma

-MI HABITACION!-grito lucy viendo la escena de su ropa tirada por todos lados, basura en el piso, sus libros regados, happy revisando sus gaveteros, y natsu leyendo una cuaderno de notas color rosa, mientras estaba sentado en su cama, donde las sabanas estaban rodando el piso.

-Q-QUE?! HICIENRON?! (o.o)

-eh? ah lucy pidiste ramen?- pregunto natsu dejando de leer

-ah si, lo pedi habia de carne...PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! (Ò.Ó)- reacciono lanzandole una almuada a natsu

-oye!- le reclamo natsu

-por cierto que estas leyendo?- pregunto lucy pero reacciono al mirar el cuaderno que natsu tenia (o.o)- n-no s-sera que t-tu...

-eh? que pasa?

-que haces con eso!- le reclamo lucy, dandole un golpee en la cabeza a natsu y quitandole el cuaderno rapidamente

-oye! estaba leyendo!- le reclamo un natsu

-oye nada, se me van de mi casa cuando traigan el pedido y que estas haciendo?- pregunto al ver a happy revisando sus gabetas- oye...(o.o)

-mira natsu, mira aqui hay todo tipo de ropa interior- dijo happy revisando las gabetas

-plue, plue- decia plue comiendo una paleta de dulce

-oh, plue que estas comiendo? dame un poco- reacciono natsu alegre acercandose a plue a lo que este le daba de la paleta

-oye...-

-eh?- reaccionaron, natsu y happy

-quien les dijo que podian ponerle las manos a mis cosas?- pregunto lucy muy enojada, apunto de mandarles lo primero que tenia cerca a los dos, cuando el timbre sono.

-oh, ya llegaron vamos happy- dijo natsu emocionado, corriendo hacia la salad.

-ahh...

Lucy camino en direccion hacia la salad siguiendolos, mientras veia que natsu y happy ya habian cogido la de haber pagado el pedido natsu, lucy y happy se dirigieron a la mesa sentandose a comer, luego de varios minutos despues de haber terminado de comer estos descansaban.

-ahh!- grito natsu alegre- que bueno estaba!

-si, aye!- lo apoyo happy

-ahh, la verdad me sorprende que sean asi- dijo lucy dando un suspiro y sonriendo

-como asi?-pregunto natsu extranado

-no,nada- respondio lucy y parandose comenzo a caminar en direccion a la cocina- bueno, preparare te? quien quiere?

-yo!- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-verdad, lucy ya que nos has dejado cenar contigo que tal si yo y happy preparamos el te?- propuso natsu sonriente

-en serio?- pregunto lucy extranada- no tienen que hacerlo

-no te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos- ahora hablo happy sonriente tambien

-ok- dijo lucy sentandose en la silla y viendo como los dos se iban a la cocina

"_son un poco raros, pero son buenas personas" _pensaba lucy para si sonriendo con una risita ^^

Despues de varios minutos de esperarlos

-pero que estaran hacienda esos dos?- se preguntaba lucy tambien escuchando como varios objetos se caian en la cocina- major sera que vaya a ver que hacen..

Entrando a la cocina una esplosion se escucho, dejando todo lleno de carbon, algunas cosas destruidas y otras quemadas

(N/A: aqui va otro soundtrack: es Guzu de Noroma na Kame desu - de Rosario vampire XD)

-mi-mi COCINA!- grito lucy a ver el lugar todo lleno de carbon y algunas cosas quemadas, tambien viendo a natsu y happy llenos de carbon- que paso aqui?! (Ò.Ó)!

-pues...-happy comenzo a hablar (-W-)- no sabiamos como prender la estufa, asi que natsu trato de prenderla con el tanque de gas y este estallo

-ahh..- lucy no podia articular palabra alguna, poniendose blanca como piedra mientras su alma se salia

-pero no te preocupes lucy nosotros lo arreglaremos- dijo natsu sonriente con un pulgar arriba

-ustedes...-lucy comenzo a reaccionar, gritandoles con colmillos en su boca- LARGUENSE DE MI CASA! (Ò,..,Ó)/

Lucy tiro a natsu y happy por la puerta de entrada, cerrandola de golpee

-oye, natsu- llamo happy a natsu que estaba tirado en el piso igual que el

-dime happy?-

-creo que se enojo- (-W-)

-no, no lo creo- (^v^) le dijo natsu sonriente, escuchando como lucy comenzaba a gritar enojada

-en serio? (-W-U)

-si- ^v^

-ah, bueno...(-W-U)

(fin del soundtrack)

* * *

******EL SHOW DE HAPPY ^^)/**

**HAPPY: bueno, es un gusto volverlos a verlos a todos ^^, como Deben saber hoy fue un dia muy interesante, ecepto por lucy debe todavia estar enojada y natsu como siempre tomandose todo a la ligera, pero veamos hoy continuaremos con la presentacion de los personajes**

***sacando una expediente lleno de papeles***

**-la siguiente en el dia de hoy es lucy! aye! comenzemos!**

**Nombre: Lucy Heartifilia**

**Edad: 17 a~os**

**Estado: soltera**

**Vive: en un departamento en sima mio y de natsu**

**Actitud: confiada en su actrativo (-W-), un poco presumida, amable, Buena persona, algo rara a veces**

**Familiares: layla heartifilia (fallecida) jude heartifilia (fallecido)**

**Gustos: los libros, novelas, las estrellas, la magia etc**

**Disgustos: que la llamen rara**

**Rivales: ninguna **

**-pues hasta hora no se ha visto ningun rival de lucy-**

**Calificaciones: lenguaje: 8.9 matematica: 8.7 historia: 9.4 quimica: 8.8 deportes: 0.2**

**-waohh, las calificaciones de lucy son increibles! aunque es mala en deportes -W-, pero eso fue todo por hoy :3 asi que me despido queridos amigos, nos vemos, AYE!**

***sonriente se despide***


End file.
